prodogy
by ezapple107
Summary: about an OC in the universe of RWBY. he is an amazing fighter from the start and is destined to become an even more amazing Hunter. he is joined by many other characters from RWBY. with lots of adventure, little bits of romance, and plenty of action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: morning fog

* * *

 **hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this! I'm really liking it so far.**

* * *

He stood there, just outside of the front entrance to signal academy. his great black broadsword clenched tight in his hand. he contemplated whether he should go inside or not. He knew that this was the right choice and that he was destined to be an amazing hunter. But on the other hand, he knew that no matter how powerful the hunter is. That this line of work is extremely dangerous. Not to mention the fact that his own father was doing this. He did not hate his father but rather, he wanted his own path. One that would differ from that of his fathers. He waited outside for several more moments but in the end, he decided to walk inside.

As he opened the doors he was greeted by a friendly smile, followed by the question of,

"how can I help you today?"

"I wanted to apply here, where do I take the admission exam?" he said with restraint and hesitance in his voice

"right down that hallway to the left. You have to fill out some paper work first though." She said handing him a stack of paper.

"thank you." He said shyly.

He walked briskly over to a table and pulled up a chair as he read the documents. Mostly they stated that although the line of work was very prosperous that is was also extremely dangerous and blah blah blah… he read over the documents quickly and then signed his name at the bottom. He walked back over to where the receptionist was and handed the papers to her.

"thank you. I will call over somebody to oversee your exam. Until then you can just relax for a few minutes." She said with a smile on her face. The woman then pressed a few buttons on a control panel. "don't you think that you should have a parent or guardian here also?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine." He said now with more confidence in his voice. The boy walked back to where he was sitting and decided to check his scroll to see if anything new came in. he had only one message from a girl he had met a few weeks back. He was a bit older than her but they had still gotten along.

The woman beckoned him back over and told him to go down the hall to the left and to go to room 25. There would be a few people waiting for him inside the room who would ask for his papers. He started his way down the hallway. He decided that it would be best if he were to only show some of his ability as he did not want to be told that he was too advanced to go here. He knew that it was not going to happen however as the reason he came in the first place was to unlock his semblance and find out just if he would be able to one day beat his father in a fight.

He stood now in front of room 25.

"well, this is it." He said to himself. He waved his hand, as if he was brushing his worry's off. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. He was blinded by a bright light and a loud voice.

"state your name and age." It said blandly. He took a deep breath.

"my name is Mist Ozpin, and I am 14 years old."

* * *

 **welp, that's the first and shortest chapter to this fic. I will be releasing new chapters everyday until i cant wright or my computer explodes.**

 **REVIEW AND FAVORITE TO KEEP THESE COMING**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: afternoon gloom

* * *

The blinding light became softer and he could now see everything in the room. Above him on the wall he saw a glass panel with a room. Inside of the room where two men and a woman. The woman spoke into a microphone,

"welcome to the performance exam, if you would please hand your papers to me." She walked out of the room holding out here hand. He handed them to her.

"your an Ozpin. Related to professor Ozpin of Beacon I presume?"

"yes, that is correct."

"well then all of your papers seem to be in order. It says here that you have not found your semblance yet. Do you have any ideas of what it might be?" she asked calmly

"not a clue." Mist said bobbing up and down impatiently. The woman walked back into the room and then one of the men spoke into the microphone.

"do you think that you could possibly show us your abilities on a baby Beowulf?" The man asked. Mist nodded his head yes.

"all right then." The man said. He pushed what seemed to be a button on the desk. A door opened in the wall revealing a small Beowulf ready to attack. It started to run towards Mist showing its claws and large fangs. But to no avail as the young fighter was too fast and to strong. He unsheathed his sword from his hand and with a swift movement, far faster than anybody could see or process. The Beowulf was dead. The two men and the woman started to take notes after the fight. The same man then spoke into the microphone yet again.

"do you think you could fight a full-grown Beowulf?" he asked with intrigue and interest in his voice. Mist nodded again. The man pushed another button on the desk and another door opened. Revealing a much larger Grimm. If he was not carful this could end badly. The Beowulf, with obviously more cunning then that of the smaller Grimm. The creature lunged out at him. He narrowly dodged the attack. He swung his sword at the side of the Beowulf. Leaving a deep gash in its side. He moved his open hand towards the ground pulling the large Grimm with him. The Grimm shocked by the attack stumbled while trying to regain its balance. Mist was suddenly behind the Grimm pushing his sword through its upper back. It let out a cry of defeat as it fell to the ground laying in a heap. Mist brushed a bead of sweat off his forehead with his arm. He held the sword by the blade in his gloved left hand yet again as he faced the glass awaiting a response from the examiners. They scribbled notes down quickly before looking back at him. The second man now spoke,

"you have shown quite amazing ability today. We believe that you have already unlocked your semblance. Or should I say semblances." Mist was shocked, he did not recall every thinking about using some amazing ability, non-the less multiple. The man started to speak again,

"we think that you possess abilities far more powerful than the average fighter. You seem to be able to control objects with your mind, or telekinesis. You also showed the ability to move incredibly fast, or even teleport. You also where able to inflict major damage to the Grimm through a single blow. You may also have extremely large reserves of strength." The woman then started to talk,

"what we are saying is that you are a very rare fighter indeed." She said, "you may possess not two, but three semblances." At this Mist was shocked. He knew that whatever his semblance might be would be extremely beneficial to battle, but three semblances. All of which were extremely rare and amazing. It was all hard to take in. he didn't even know he was using them yet he showed them all off boldly. The second man started to talk again.

"you are an amazing fighter. With even more amazing potential. If you can pass the written exam we have decided that it would be best if you spent one year here mastering use of your semblance, then going to an advanced training school to hone your skills to the best they can be." He said clearly. "you already are showing skills of that of a great hunter and training for the full time here would only be a delay in your training." The woman spoke again

"if you would follow me please." She stated walking past him and out the door.

He followed the woman down a few hallways until they ended up in a small room with a large table in it surrounded by chairs.

"if you would take a seat please." She gestured towards a chair. Mist sat down looking around the room. In the center of the table there was a large pot filled with plants of all kinds. On the walls, there were filling cabinets a painting of what he thought where places around Remnant. The woman spoke again.

"you will now take the written exam." She stated handing him a file folder of papers. "you will have two hours to complete the test. You may begin now." She pushed a button on her watch.

It only took Mist 45 minutes to complete the test and go over his answers. The test was not meant to be difficult bat rather to find out just how knowledgeable the person was. He figured this out quickly as all the questions where multiple choice and very easy. He handed the packet back to the woman.

"are you sure you would like to turn it in now?" she asked "once I take it you may not have it back to change your answers." She said question his decision.

"yes, I am sure."

"all right then." She said taking the test from the boy. "wait in here as we go over the answers. If you get thirsty there are water bottles in the cabinet." She pointed to a cabinet in the corner and walked out of the room.

The first man walked back into the room about ten minutes later.

"congratulations. You passed with flying colors. Welcome to Signal academy."

"thank you, sir." mist said bowing to the man.

"It's our pleasure to have such a formidable student at our school." He sad smiling. The second man walked into the room.

"now we should talk about the arrangement of how you will train and move on." The second man said

"before we talk would you mind me asking if I could know your names?" Mist asked. The first man spoke,

"you can call me Professor Qrow" he said

"and you can call me Professor Xiao Long"

"Now you will be training in the advanced group of year one here. Everybody is the same age as you." Professor Qrow said

"you are high above them on the scale of skill. You will be training here for a year to be able to control your semblances on command rather than subconsciously in the heat of battle." Professor Xiao Long stated "after the year is up you may choose and advanced Hunter school to go to. Depending on how you fare this year will decide what level you will be placed at in the advanced academy."

"does all of this sound good to you?" Qrow asked. Mist nodded his head with a slight smile on his face.

"all right then. Everything you will need to know will be on your scroll." Professor Xiao Long said.

Mist walked out the door and was immediately tackled by a storm of rose petals

"did you get in? how did the test go? Did you see my dad? My uncle? Did you kill a Grimm? What happened?"

"I got in Ruby." Mist said wobbling from the impact "I'm going to be in the advanced program."

"really?! Eeeek! I'm so happy for you!" she said jumping back onto him

"hehe thanks." He said trying to regain his balance _I wonder how she will react when I tell her that I'm skipping three years of training. Best not to tell her now._

"you know what this calls for?" she said enthusiastically

"hmm"

"food!"

"now that I think about it I am pretty hungry."

"well then you came to the right place." she said happily. She started to pull his arm as she ran down the halls to the cafeteria.

"common let's eat!" she grabbed a tray and handed it to Mist

"ya, I'm starving."

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FAVORITE FOR MORE**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: letting off steam

* * *

"are you really in the advanced class?" Ruby asked excitedly

"yup, I'm the top student to." He said with a proud smile on his face

"wow!" she said her eyes twinkling in amazement

"I'm not gonna be here for long though."

"huh?"

"since I'm so skilled I'm just here for a year then I'm going to Beacon."

"oh, really." She said her smile fading "well, where just going to have to make this year that much better!"

"so, since you're in the advanced program do you guys have partners?" ruby asked while they walked to the door

"I'm not sure yet. I think that we do though."

"I was also wondering something else." She said rubbing her arm awkwardly

"ask away."

"could me and my partner possibly go against you in a fight?"

"hmm, just me against two second years? I don't know. Seems pretty hard."

"aww, but it would be so fun." Ruby said with a pout

"all right, all right I fight you two. But don't expect me to go easy on you"

"aye, aye captain!"

Mist walked through the halls to where he thought the advanced class was. He was happy to see on the door label **ADVANCED ROOM VII**. He walked inside and saw about twenty other students. Among them he also saw Professor Qrow.

"ah, there's the kid we have been waiting for." Mist walked in shyly. "go take a seat somewhere" Mist nodded in acknowledgment. He walked to go sit down in one of the five empty seats. He sat down next to a boy with bright blue hair.

"hey, my names Adam." He stuck out his hand. Mist shook it. "so I here that you're the guy everybody's been talking about. Right?"

"are people talking about me?"

"well do you have three semblances?"

"ya."

"then you're the guy!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"bit of both."

"guess that's better than just bad."

"I suppose." Professor Qrow cleared his throat loudly

"I'm sure that all of you think that just because you made it in here means that you're the top dogs at this school now. But you are far from it. If you want to get to that point, then you have to train your ass' off because I'm not letting anyone of you idiots leave without hurting after every training session." Soft murmurs came from around the room as he finished. "so, let's start off with partners for the next 4 years." Somebody from the back raised their hand. "yes, you in the back."

"but there are twenty-one of us, we won't all have partners?"

"right you are kid. That's because our friend Mist over here isn't going to have a partner." At that the whole room went up in whispers everybody taking glances at Mist. He just wanted to be anywhere but here as he said it. Another student raised their hand

"yes?"

"umm, why won't he have a partner?"

"well, the answer is simple. He is outrageously better at fighting then all of you combined." The whispers turned into loud chatter. Somebody yelled out

"I could beat him in a fight right now!"

"Quiet!" Professor Qrow yelled "Mist I'm sorry to put you in this possession but would you like to prove to the class your abilities by fighter mr Cornelius?"

"I wouldn't mind one bit." Mist said now with a sadistic look on his face. _Ha! There giving me an opportunity to show them all up! I can't pass this by. I have to make my victory the coolest fight ever._

"if you two would come up to the fighting platform" the professor said. Both boys came up to the platform. "ready, fight!" before the other boy couldn't even reach for his weapon Mist was in front of him. Sword at his throat.

"gahh!" the other boy yelled only now processing his immediate defeat. "I yield!" he yelled out panting. Mist pulled his sword away and sheathed it. He walked off the stage with a small smirk on his face. Everybody stared at him. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop

"and that students, is why Mist does not need a partner! And, he is transferring after this year." The room was still silent. "all right now let's start pairing!"

The students all found themselves in a large sparring room. Professor Qrow had stated that the way partners would be chosen was through a large free for all sparring match. Whomever gets you out is your partner. As soon as your aura drops to 100 you are out. And other rules that weren't as important. Mist was walking inside of the arena when he was stopped by Professor Qrow,

"you don't need a partner so you don't need to fight." He said while looking forward into the sparring room. Mist was disappointed that he couldn't fight but he would get over it.

"who's your partner?" both Ruby and her partner Cara asked

"don't have one. Your uncle said that I was too far out of there league for it be fare partners. Plus, I'm leaving in a year."

"ya that makes sense, you act pretty bad ass." Cara said

"you trying to make a move on him!" Ruby said a small smile growing on her face

"no, it's not like that Ruby! I was just saying he's cool." The young huntress said

"ya right you were trying to make a move on him!" while the two bickered away Mist sat amazed at how much control he had by just telling a story. He looked down at his hands _am I a god?!_ He was amazed at how much he had done by saying that he was better at fighting then the other advanced people. _I shouldn't be here, I have caused to much harm! I must go live in the mountains for the rest of my days, warding of mountain villages from Grimm._ Mist stood up and started off on his journey to the mountains.

"hey wait!" Ruby called after him "where are you going?" she asked

"I must go live in the mountains" Mist answered blandly. Both Ruby a Cara looked equally confused.

"or you could just stay here…" Ruby said quietly. _If I leave I might let her down. But if I stay I could just hurt her more. It is my duty to stay and become a hunter! So, that when I leave I can better protect the mountain people._ Mist stood there, thinking to himself about his decision.

"you know what, you are right. I must stay so that I can better protect the mountain people!"

"all right then." Cara said, more than a bit confused.

"why do you think I want to date him again?" Cara whispered to Ruby

"why wouldn't you." She whispered back

Mist was sharing a dorm room with three other boys who he had not talked to yet. He had simply walked into the room, unpacked his bags, and got into bed. He was lying there. Just thinking about everything that had happened in the last day. _One day dad. One day I will overcome your ability and become the fighter you never could have imagined to be. One day…_

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it**

 **REVIEW AND FAVORITE FOR MORE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: ocean spray

Several weeks had passed since the first day of school. All members of the advanced class had realized that they could not compete with the natural ability of Mist and how even when they all tried to fight him that they could not even touch him. He was simply too fast and too strong. As well as this both Ruby and Mist had agreed that they should just be friends. Mist has decided against moving to the mountains and would much rather train and become an amazing hunter. While all of this has happened Mist also learned the names of the three other boys in his dorm. Yet he can never remember them.

Mist checked his scroll. He had a letter from the signal headmaster that he would like him to come in to see how his semblance control has grown. By now Mist had full control over his semblance and not even multiple fourth years could beat him in a fight. He knew because they had tried and failed. He had even challenged some professors.; he had managed to defeat the history professor, professor Malamute. She was a licensed Huntress but she was defiantly the weakest of them in the school. He had done well against professor Qrow but he defiantly could not beat him. Professor Xiao Long was not fast enough to avoid a lot of his attacks but just five hits from him was enough to drop Mists huge Aura to 1000. Currently Mist is training. Rather than what most students do which is fight against each other. Mist uses a room with 10 times gravity and runs around for an hour without falling from the pressure. This would-be a near impossible feat for most students at Signal even some of the strongest physically.

Mist walked out of the room and fell over onto the soft carpet of the hall.

"whoa!" yelled the person who was now underneath him. Mist tried to stand up franticly

"I'm so sorry! I was just training and I didn't see you!"

"it's okay." Said the student who was now standing "hey your mist right? The names Miles. Top of the third-year class. Not to brag or anything."

"gonna be honest, I don't care."

"oh, I mean I wasn't exactly expecting you to but I mean. Do you really have to say it so bluntly?" he looked hurt

"I mean sure your good, but if you want to prove it go do what I just did."

"alright! Um, what did you do exactly?"

"well if you must know I did 1 hour of running at 120 miles an hour under 10 times gravity." He said as blandly and nonchalantly as he possibly could.

"I can do that at 2 times gravity at 10 miles an hour!"

"sure, but next time you try to boast to somebody make sure you know the ability of said person."

"ya, no problem." He said rolling his eyes.

"now if you will excuse me I might die if I keep standing." Mist started to walk off

"ya sure. Talk some other time maybe?"

"maybe" Mist said behind him

Mist sat in the common room with Ruby and Cara. They watched as two male students tried to arm wrestle. Both of students where evenly matched so neither of them could beat the other but rather push their arm down five inches only to be pushed back to the center. The room was a calm space. Their where multiple circles of plush fluffy chairs and couches. It was a very classic styled room with columns against the walls and detailed ceiling crowning. There are also multiple fireplaces that where nice for the winter. Mist stood up and walked over to where the two boys where and challenged them. Both Ruby and Cara laughed at this. the two boys not knowing who Mist was accepted with confidence. the taller of the two stuck out his hand with a confident smirk on his face. Mist took his hand. The opponent started to push his hand into Mists. Mist pretended to give, faking a struggling face. The other boys smirk became much larger. As soon as he did however Mists face went from struggle to confidence. his arm stopped shaking and rather than eithers are moving it was a stale mate. The other boys face was now pure shock as to how quickly the game had turned. Mist smirked and winked at the other boy as he slammed his arm down on the table causing a crack in all four of the legs. The other boy lay there in pure shock as to how easily he had been beaten. Mist walked back to his friends who were both laughing their heads off. The other boy came up to him,

"thanks. Now my brothers hand hurts." And he stomped of angrily. Now Mist was laughing alongside Ruby and Cara.

"well, anyways, I here that there is going to be a tournament going on with all the schools in a few weeks." Mist said,

"are you gonna enter?" Ruby asked

"of course, I am. I'm gonna clear the championships with ease." He said

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mist turned around to see his strongest roommate, Azure standing there.

"Oh really?"

"ya, you may think you're the best fighter around here but your about to be overturned." He said with a grimace

"All right. If you're so confident then how about we settle it with a fight."

"you're on!"

"Ruby, Cara, and Yang can be the judges." Yang randomly appeared at the saying of her name.

"huh? I here that there is a fight going on, with Mist. And somebody thinking that they can beat him in a fight. And I get to watch ref.

"that about sums it up." Mist said blandly

"this is gonna be awesome!" Yang had some sort of twinkling fire in her eyes.

The five entered one of the ten sparring rooms. Azure is a fourth year, like yang. First years usually can't even think about beating a fourth year. However, Mist is not a normal first year. He is an amazing fighter who can level mountains who just happens to be a first-year student. Azure who was 17 knew all too well just how strong Mist is. He had trained many times with Mist and had lost every time easily. This time was different however. He knew Mists moves and how he fought. He had been training with him for the last four months after all. Mist may be fast and strong with a unique fighting style but he can't do everything. He didn't know if he would be able to win this but he was certainty going to try. Mist and Azure stepped out onto the arena. Yang, Cara, and Ruby all went up to the judges table. Mist was wearing his whole hunter outfit. A black trench coat which broke off into two leg flaps, A leather belt holding his sword, white and black ribbons streaming off the back of his cloak and of course is extremely deadly Mirror blades. He rarely used them but Azure knew that they were extremely hard to block and counter as they mimicked their own movements. This combined with Mist's extreme speed was not a sign of victory. Slice (his broadsword) was also freshly polished and sharpened. The black metal gleamed in the light of the room. He stood, hand on the sword hilt but not unsheathed.

"are you two ready!" Yang called out excitedly. Both fighters nodded. "Then let's get this fight started!"

"Three! Two! One! Fight!" Cara called out loudly. Neither fighter moved. Mist slowly pulled out Slice and stuck it out to his side. Blade facing Azure. He pulled out his dual Electric blue scimitars known as Mardrus. Azure put them in an offensive attacking position. He started to run towards Mist.

"you have to be faster than that." Azure blinked confused realizing that mist wasn't there. Mist now stood behind him, sword at Azure's neck.

"hmm" Mist grunted, "I thought that you were going to become the top dog yet you can't even beat somebody three years younger." Azure angrily slashed backwards toward Mist. "now that's more like it." Mist said with a smirk.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FAVORITE FOR MORE**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Foggy night

* * *

Azure slashed at Mist with both swords at once. Mist blocked his sword facing down while jumping in the air. Azure took several more slashes going up and down, rolling and jumping just trying to scratch Mist. Mist blocked all the attacks with ease however he was being pushed back towards the wall. He jumped, flipping in the air behind Azure. Mist slashed the air. About 15 feet away from Azure. The slash held so much energy that it pushed a wave of energy, powerful enough to cut steel. Azure jumped back and cut through the blast wave breaking it in half. Now underneath him was a deep cut in the concrete floor and a dent in the metal wall. The judges gasped at the amazing strength that Mist had displayed. Azure jetted forward at mist. Running at top speeds. He faked out Mist with a downward slash from his right sword which did not connect and then moving at much faster speeds a backwards slash from his left sword. Mist not expecting this took the hit. The sword moved so fast that even a mock cone couldn't form around it. Mist had a small cut along his right eye. His aura healed it so fast however that it was now barely visible. Azure having had a confident smile on his face from striking Mist was now gone seeing that the fruits of his labor could not even be seen.

"Don't think that you can get away with that again." Mist had a serious look on his face now. He charged forward, hitting Azure with slashes punches and kicks far waster then Azure could hope to block. From his side to his head to his chest. Azure was no longer an amazing fighter but a rag doll being kicked around by a blur of power. Blue sparks began to radiate off Mardrus. Azure yelled out in anger. He started to block the attacks. Mist looked confused then he smiled.

"Oh, this will be fun." Mist moved his hand and Azure went flying into a wall. He motioned up causing the other fighter to go with it. Ruby could only stare in amazement at how easily Mist was dominating the fight. Azure got back up, pushing of against the wall to regain his balance. Before he could even fix his stance though another jet-black wave shot through the air barely missing him. He looked up, shocked. Mist had his sword pointing towards the ground. Blade facing the opponent. Like a cheetah about to attack a gazelle. Azure stood no chance at all, and he knew it. Mist dragged the point of the blade across the ground. He pulled it up so that it was in line with his nose. Azure tensed. Mist closed his eyes as if thinking of the quickest way to end it. Time stood still in the room. Nobody moved, you could hear a pin drop or a feather fall. Mists eyes reopened. Nobody dared blink. Azure was afraid of what might come out of this. Mist returned his sword to its sheath. Nobody knew what was about to happen. Mist moved aside his coat to reveal a chrome knife. It held a perfect reflection of the room. He pulled it out of the leg harness. A smirk formed on his face. Azure ran hard. Kicking off the ground, pushing dust off behind him. He ran forward at Mist swords ready behind his shoulders. Mist put the knife behind his neck. Sticking his arm out to aim. Azure weaved back and forth. There was no way that Mist could hit him. Yang, Ruby and Cara watched. They were mesmerized, just waiting to see what would happen next. Mist flicked his arm forward, the knife only a blur. Twenty or so Knives seemed to be flying tightly behind the first. In a split second between when Mists arm moved and when contact struck could barely be seen. Azure spun around from the impact of twenty blades crossing his face. A deep gash could be seen on his left cheek. The knife was no were to be found. Everybody looked at Mist who had a smirk on his face, spinning the knife in a frenzy of blades on his index finger.

"What was that about you being stronger than me?"

"You just got lucky!" he said holding his face

"whatever helps you sleep at night" Mist said with a smile on his face

"do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Yang asked concerned

"ya. That would probably be good." Yang and Azure walked off. Azure limped slightly.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and fix up my sword. Do you want to wait for me in the common room?"

"Sure!" Both Ruby and Cara said together. Mist walked out ahead of them.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom. Meet you there?"

"ya that's fine. See you in a few minutes." Cara walked off waving her arms back and forth by her side. Ruby's heart pounded. It felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She waited for a minute before leaving the room. She ran out, leaving a trail of rose petals. Mist was already in his room. He never locked his door. Ruby sneakily walked inside, making sure that nobody else was in there. She walked over to the bathroom door. She heard the shower running. She slowly opened the door. She let out a short soft sigh. Moving quietly towards the shower. She moved the curtain aside slowly, without making a noise. She peeked her head in slightly. Only to where her eyes where in. nobody was in there. Just as she brought her head out Mist walked out of the bathroom stall in a white robe.

"where you? Gonna?"

"Wait, this isn't my dorm! Gotta run!" she ran out of the room faster than the speed of sound.

Ruby threw herself into a chair in the common room.

"whoa! Did something happen?" Cara asked

"What? Why would something happen?"

"you seem a bit out of breath"

"whaaaat, no I'm not."

"Ruby. What happened?"

"just some weird bathroom stuff. You know"

"ya sure." Cara continued to read a weapons magazine. Mist came down moments later. His hair was wet and he wore a little smile on his face. He sat down next to Ruby.

"so, what where you really doing in my bathroom?" he asked

"hold up a second. Ruby, you went into Mist's bathroom?"

"I have to go!" she ran out leaving roses in her place.

"don't tell her you know this but I saw her looking in my shower." He whispered into her ear

"Really! I finally have something to make fun of her for other than her obsession over weapons!" Mist sat back laughing to himself.

"how did I end up with friends like these."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long! hope you enjoyed. leave a review to help me make it better! hope to do once a week or so from now on.**


End file.
